


Uncaught

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: For this one blissful moment, Inoo can't help but think that he doesn't care who walks in and sees them this way.





	Uncaught

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thankful for Radirer so that I can listen to Inoo and Hikaru flirt on the radio every weekend~ I have no excuse for this besides that it's written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

"After all, there’s nothing more exciting than knowing we could get caught, right?" Hikaru murmurs into Inoo's ear as he slides into Inoo's body infuriatingly slowly, pressing Inoo down into the cushions of the sofa in the NHK radio station green room. There's less than half an hour until they're supposed to be on air for _Radirer! Saturday_ , but, as Hikaru was want to do, he'd started fooling around, which had led to Inoo teasing him, which had led to Hikaru shoving Inoo down on the couch and kissing him senseless, and well… neither of them had ever been good at self control. And Hikaru was right and he knew it; it was well established that they both got off on the thought of being walked in on, but at the rate he's going, Inoo thinks with the part of his brain that's still functioning, they probably actually _are_ going to be walked in on, which is somewhat less appealing. 

And so, "Hurry up, exhibitionist," he groans, rocking his hips up against Hikaru's in an attempt to speed things up and spreading his legs a little more to ease the way, "Or else we're actually gonna get caught, and I don't think that's gonna go over well with our managers." 

Hikaru moans in response to the movement, but he seems determined to make Inoo as crazy as possible, and after a long moment in which his resolve seems to tremble, he pulls back again and waits, just enough of his cock still inside Inoo to be teasing, to make him crazy. "That's okay," he replies throatily with a toothy grin as Inoo lets out a wail of frustration, digging his fingernails into Hikaru's shoulder, "We can run off to England and get married, and live in the countryside raising sheep and having all the sex we want wherever we want~" He rolls his hips once, enough to draw a shrill whine from Inoo, but gently enough that it doesn't give him any real satisfaction, and he knots the fingers of his free hand in Hikaru's hair with another groan of frustration. 

"What pornos have you been borrowing from Keito?!" he asks incredulously, though his sarcasm is a little bit lost in the breathy desperate edge in his voice. Hikaru only grins at him and repeats the movement, a little more forcefully, but still not hard enough to give Inoo what he wants, and Inoo whines again, tugging at Hikaru's hair and desperately attempting to draw Hikaru further into him with little success. "I don't know how I feel about being walked in on by sheep, either, anyway," he adds with a pout, feeling his cheeks flush a deeper shade of pink than they already were with both annoyance and desire. 

"Fair point… I'm not that into sheep, either," Hikaru replies, but the impact of his grin is softened slightly by the dark haze of lust Inoo can see in his eyes, and seeing an opportunity to get what he wants, Inoo cuts him off with a kiss. Hikaru is responsive despite keeping his hips infuriatingly still, and for the moment, Inoo is satisfied with the feeling of Hikaru's lips against his own, and then his mouth against the skin of Inoo's neck, his collar bone as Hikaru makes his way down, kissing and nipping and drawing little mewls of pleasure from Inoo along the way. Still, he moves back up after a moment, nibbling at Inoo's earlobe for another second before murmuring, "So I guess we'll just have to not get caught, huh~?" 

"Well then you'd better get a move on," Inoo moans, squirming against Hikaru's body in desperation, and Hikaru chuckles lowly, which, Inoo can tell after years of experience in similar situations, means he's very close to getting what he wants. 

"What's the magic word~?" Hikaru asks, his voice thick and low with anticipation as he skims his fingertips along the pale skin of Inoo's hip bones and thighs. 

"Hikaru, _please_ \--" Inoo grinds out, eager to give Hikaru what he wants and get what _he_ wants in turn. 

"Attaboy," Hikaru replies roughly, and sure enough, the word is barely out of his mouth before he's thrusting home and drawing a long wail from Inoo that's probably a little too loud to be responsible, but Inoo could care less, because _finally_. 

Hikaru may be a tease, but he's playful and impatient in equal parts, and so once he gets going, Inoo knows, as he always does, that it was worth the wait as Hikaru's strong, large fingers press hard into his hips, holding him at just the right angle as Hikaru drives into him again and again. They've been together long enough for Hikaru to know just the way Inoo likes it, just the way to push him over the edge before they're out of time. Inoo can't help how loudly he cries out as Hikaru pounds into him again and again, and when Hikaru wraps those long fingers around Inoo's cock, he knows he's almost there. 

"Hikaru--" he whimpers, clinging desperately to Hikaru's broad, muscular shoulders as Hikaru doesn't relent in the slightest, stroking him in time with his unforgiving thrusts, "Hurry-- please, Hikaru--" and time constraint or no, he wants to come so badly, wants to feel Hikaru coming inside of him, wants to reach the end together in that amazing, fulfilling way that never gets old no matter how many times they do it. 

"Come for me," Hikaru growls in response, thrusting even harder still, with seemingly impossible intensity, "You better come for me soon, or else someone's gonna walk in, and they're gonna see you like this, and--" 

But that's all it takes to send Inoo over the edge with a strangled wail, and he falls back onto the sofa limply as Hikaru comes as well a moment later, moaning Inoo's name before collapsing on top of Inoo. Hikaru is heavy and sweaty against him, and Inoo knows they still need to wash up and toss out the condom somewhere where their respective managers won't find it and get dressed before they're called into the studio for their broadcast, but for this one blissful, hazy, post-coital moment, he can't help but think that he doesn't care who walks in and sees them this way.


End file.
